Miranda Lunar
Alyssa Lunar, currently known as Miranda Lunar is a powerful mutant with the power to manipulate beliefs in any way she desires and the CEO of Lunar Enterprises, as well as the ruthless and cold-hearted leader of the organization known as The Church of Knowledge, or simply "The Church". History Origin Miranda comes from a privileged life from a wealthy Greek family. Her father was a powerful man known as Israel Matthews and his wife was Dariusa Lunar. Her mother died shortly after giving birth to her sister, which left her an aloof teen in her years. At the age of 20, she reclaimed her father's company and shaped it to how she saw fit, leading to her becoming the owner and leader of Lunar Enterprises. Losing her sister at the hands of The Order of the Black Sheep left her a void in her heart, her sister being the only relative she had after their parents' death. She believes that Octavia died as well. Reaching for the stars Her powers kicked in at the age of 17 giving her the ability to manipulate beliefs in others, this coupled with her empathy lead her to become a successful businesswoman. Little is known about what the Lunar Enterprises do to outsiders as well as it's employees. Only Miranda's most trusted staff knows what really happens inside the said business. Soon after she became associated with a being known as Asura and her organization called "The Groove". Up until now, it is a mystery what kind of deal Asura and Miranda have, and why they both are associated with the other. Personality Miranda is a very ruthless and dedicated businesswoman, taking great pride in her decisions and putting much of her thought before she decides to do anything. She's calculative, manipulative, prideful and upfront when it comes to her company. Even with this, she was caring, loving and respectful towards her sister and protective when the time was right. Powers and Abilities Powers Belief Manipulation '- Miranda can sense and manipulate the belief of themselves, people, animals, and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting it to a physical level.'' * ''Belief Empowerment -''' Miranda becomes stronger, faster, more durable by the beliefs of oneself and others can possibly unlock abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Miranda is able to draw sustenance from the belief or even slow or stop aging.'' * Belief Inducement - '''Miranda can force others to make them believe whatever she wants them to believe. * ''Fanaticism Inducement - Miranda can induce fanaticism, the belief in something with uncritical zeal or with an obsessive enthusiasm. This could range between the user winning people over to her side of the battle against their will, to even causing others to worship her like a goddess.'' * ''Mind Control - Miranda can control the minds of others, with the targets being completely subject to her mental control.'' * ''Prayer Empowerment - Miranda becomes stronger, faster, more durable by the prayers of others, with this she can possibly unlock abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Miranda is able to draw sustenance from the belief or even slow or stop aging.'' * ''Ritual Magic - Miranda is able to create and perform rituals that can have different and yet powerful effects.'' * ''Ritual Empowerment -''' Miranda''' becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from the ritualistic practice of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers.'' * ''Worship Inducement - Miranda can subjugate any sentient and non-sentient beings to her control through pure reverence for her as they become completely willing to follow the user's will.'' ''Empathy '- Miranda can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing her to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. She can read emotional imprints left into environment or objects. Abilities Paraphernalia Transport Equipment